Elias Exodus
Elias Exodus, real Name: Elius'Exe'Deus;' ''Ah-Ly-Us Ex-eh-dos, AKA '''Elliott Kenneth, '''is the Nephilim son of Dekn Lord Asmodeus, nephew to Raphael, and grandson to Abaddon. He was a half-human child, born into a stimulated reality with other Nephilim in order to be protected, only for Elias to become power hungry and kill all the others, absorbing their power. He then absorbed and imprisoned one of the more powerful Dekn Lords before making his escape and reigning chaos within existence. He is portrayed as a protagonist villain of the webseries' ''MyDarkestSecret, '''and the main antagonist of ''MedBoy789.' Story ''Background After growing up neglected and overshadowed by his brother, Raphael, Asmodeus had been seeking ways of getting himself removed from the Arkn race. He, along with 200 other Arkn, breeded with humans, who had eventually gave birth to Arkn-Human hybrids, known as The Nephilim. The Carver went to the Arkn cabinet and informed them of this problem, and many Arkn began slaughtering The Nephilim children, along with anyone who had been involved. Asmodeus kept his son, Elias, hidden from this travesty long enough, until he went to Raziel in an attempt for the two of them to come up with a plan to keep a good number of these children alive. Raziel created an individual looping reality where a good number of these children remained within. A now full-formed Dekn Lord Asmodeus, along with the help of another Dekn Lord Persophelus Vine, kept watch over this reality, unaware of the events that unfolded within. Elias, along with the other Nephilim children, woke up within a field. Between that time and present time, Elias had slaughtered each and every one of these children and consumed their souls. He still hears them screaming from within his mind. MyDarkestSecret Under the Elliott persona, he appears as a young child trying to maintain his sanity after hearing voices in his head. He decides to go about this by seeking medical attention and making Vlog updates about this, with the help of his friend, Riley Sturza. As the encounters got stranger, Elliott was convinced where he was wasn't real and attempts to kill himself, however, its implicated that Vine helped him from that. After Elliot learns how to teleport, he encounters Vine who informs him to research the Arkn and Dekn. Shortly afterwards, the Elliott persona is completely taken over by a being that is calling himself The Nephilim, and is the true voice within him. He claims to go after both The Arkn and The Dekn, and targets Vine first. Vine makes a video and tries to reason with Elliott, however, Elliott proceeds to ignore this and tries to maintain his powers. At some point afterwards, Elliott remembers that he had manipulated and absorbed the other Nephilim as a child, and he is the last one left. Upon hearing this, Vine approaches Elliott and tries to stop him, but is drained of power and put into his own Cube/Prison. Elliott, now containing the powers of a Persophelium, proceeds to leave the Hybrid Grounds and enter .Reality. MedBoy789 Upon leaving the Hybrid Grounds, Elius appears on Tobias' bed. Raphael confronts him and Elius explains what he is, what he's done, and what he plans on doing, which is to become a God amongst the Arkn and Dekn. Upon hearing the Sethe, Elius runs off to fight them. Raphael informs Asmodeus of this encounter, and Asmodeus, much to his surprise, calls someone to check on Persophelus Vine. After finding out that Elias had been the one who had kidnapped Tobias Kestler, Raphael confronts him and demands to know his reasoning for this. Elias doesn't respond thoroughly, angering Raphael. Elias sends Raphael to The Vale of Nightmares, which he apparently holds power over, being the son of Asmodeus. Raphael escapes, more angered than ever. Elias gloats about his power before heading off to kill Tobias and escaping. Raphael is left distraught. Quotes * Gallery Elias-0.png Trivia * He is one of the most hated villains within the Arkn Mythology, if not, the most hated. * He is the first character to kill a main character on-screen, the second being Michaelis Winter with Michael Knight. Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Man-Eaters Category:Collector of Souls Category:God Wannabe Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Dissociative Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Self-Aware Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony